Last First Kiss
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: Gabriella has dream of her last first kiss since she heard about kissing, since she found out how special it can be. Right now she's sick her friends trying to get her, her first kiss. Can she get her last kiss with her first? Well she find someone who she can't stop thinking about and will give her fireworks?


**Last First Kiss**

This chapter is not edited properly as my beta has had exams before and now has problems with her computer however it is being posted as I've left everything un updated or un posted for too many months due to my beta's exams and me being to worked up about new stories.

**Last First Kiss**

Gabriella Montez : Nerd, geek ugly, loner, outside and never been kissed.

Troy Bolton: Popular, man whore, basketball captain, kissed loads of girls and every girls crush.

Gabriella friends teased her for never have experienced anything with a guy. While Troy's friends laughed and joked about how many girls Troy had been with. He never revealed anything but neither did she.

Though she was quiet in school she was quite confident out. In school she wore jeans and t-shirts, and jumpers to cover up but at home and maybe out of home she would wear shorts and tank tops - she had a nice figure toned torso and slender legs. She figured there was no point those nice clothes getting ruined as she got drinks thrown at her daily.

The one thing no one knew was she was next door neighbours with Troy Bolton. That was were she was going to get her first kiss. She knew what Troy liked but she wasn't going to dress like that. She planned and she waited, waited for a orange sphere to fly into her garden when Troy was playing basketball alone.

She waited weeks and then finally it happened. It was a Saturday and sunny so Gabriella was doing her homework in the back garden and tanning in a crop tank top and shorts. However when that moment came she was on the phone have a heated argument over conference call with three of her friends - about her first kiss. The ball landed heavily on her stomach and she gasped.

"Gabs," said one of her friends Lily.

"Basketball just landed on my stomach gotta go and return to the jerk who threw it," wheezed Gabriella.

"Maybe he'll kiss you," teased Jules.

"Right will you all just shut up about it. It will happen when it's happens I'm not the only one who's not do it so just drop it," snapped Gabriella, before she hung up.

"Shit! Sorry," came a voice. She grabbed the ball got to her feet and headed over to the fence.

Troy's face popped over the fence.

"Can I have my ball back?" asked Troy.

"Yes," said Gabriella, chucking it over the fence.

"Shoulder to cry on?" asked Troy.

"Fuck off Bolton," seethed Gabriella.

"Woo the geek swears who knew," teased Troy.

"I'm curse when I'm mad and at the moment I'm mad," said Gabriella.

"Wanna talk about it?" asked Troy, hopping up and over the fence.

"There's a gate you know," said Gabriella, pointing.

"I know," smiled Troy.

"Why are you being like this?" asked Gabriella, sitting on lounge.

"Like what?" asked Troy, sitting next to her.

"Nice your Troy Bolton, basketball captain, man whore and your throw slushies at me," listed Gabriella.

"Sorry about that," said Troy. "I guess we're different people outside school."

"Apology accepted but don't let my mum know or she'll start screaming at you in Spanish. What do you mean?" asked Gabriella.  
"You wear t-shirts in school and jeans and jumpers. You cover up and you talk to only your friends, a few other geeks pardon the phrase and teachers. But here you are talking to me in a crop top and shorts," explained Troy.

"I guess your right. I guess we are," shrugged Gabriella.

"You wanna play some basketball?" asked Troy.

"I'd like that," smiled Gabriella. "But let me grab some shoes."

Troy nodded and headed over the gate. "I'll go find my ball."

Half an hour later Troy and Gabriella were playing basketball.

"So what were you and your friends arguing about?" asked Troy.

"Doesn't matter," said Gabriella.

"First time?" asked Troy.

"If you want me to reverted to my mad self I suggest you shut up," snapped Gabriella.

"Ok," said Troy, holding his hands up.

"Plus it was first kiss. We're not all sluts like you," said Gabriella.

"I object. I have slept with two girls," said Troy.

"Then why does the whole school think otherwise?" asked Gabriella.

"Misconceptions, lies from girls who I made out with and rumours," answered Troy.

"Oh well I'm sorry I called you a man whore before," said Gabriella.

"No worries I get it daily," said Troy.

They bounced the ball between them for a few minutes.

"So you've never been kissed," said Troy.

"Don't look so surprise I'm a geek remember who would want me?" asked Gabriella.

"I'm shocked without the baggy jumper and the with the confidence your quite a beautiful day actually even without the confidence," said Troy. "I'm surprised no one has asked you out.

"One of the other 'geeks' has," said Gabriella. "But there not my type."  
"You have a type?" asked Troy.

"I know I need to get a boyfriend and kissed and all that I shouldn't limited my options," gabbled Gabriella.

"Gabriella I meant what I said a few minutes ago. You really are a stunning girl and any guy who you do go out with should be lucky to have you as his. I don't think your stupid, I think your smart to wait for that special first kiss the one who will sweep you off your feet and give you fireworks," said Troy.

"That's what I'm looking for a nice guy a guy who won't let me down. A really good kiss, that I could remember for the rest of my life that actually meant something. With someone I cannot get out of my head. A kiss I feel everywhere and that is so hot and so deep that I never want to come up for air," said Gabriella.

"Wow, said Troy.

"What?" asked Gabriella.

"I never felt that with my first kiss," said Troy.

"I'm kind of quoting Grey's Anatomy but yeah," said Gabriella.

"I think it's nice that you think that why everyone I know has had there first kiss because they'd been pressured by friends, which is how you feel, I know I did," said Troy.

"That is how I feel sometimes," said Gabriella.

"So do you?" asked Troy.

"Do I what?" asked Gabriella.

"Have someone who you can't get out of your head?" asked Troy.

Gabriella blushed and looked down.

"You do," laughed Troy. "Who. I wouldn't laugh I promise. Scout honours."

"You weren't a scout where you?" asked Gabriella.

"No," laughed Troy. "So."

Gabriella grabbed the basketball and shoot it though the net.

"I have to go finish homework," she mumbled.

"You have all weekend." said Troy. "Have I embarrassed you?"

Gabriella shook head. "I just need to go."

A thought popped into Troy's head "Is it me?"

"What?" asked Gabriella, her flushing red.

"By the colour of your face I'm judging it is," said Troy. "I'd be honoured.

"What?" asked Gabriella.

"If I am right in assuming you can't stop thinking about me. I would be honoured to give you your first kiss," said Troy.

Gabriella shook her head frighten.

"I won't tell anyone if you don't want to. But and not to sound creepy I've been watching you at school and at home. I really do think your beautiful and an interesting woman and I would love to get to know the real you," said Troy, coming closer.

"Gabriella," shouted a voice.

"Crap," she muttered.

"Friends?" asked Troy.

Gabriella nodded.

"So what's it to be?" asked Troy.

"Yes," whispered Gabriella.

Troy stepped even closer.

"Ok," said Troy, taking her hands in his. "Don't over think it just go with it."

Gabriella nodded and as they heads neared the heard Gabriella's friends step out the deck outside Gabriella house.

"She's not here," said a voice.

"Ignore them," whispered Troy, his breath dancing along Gabriella lips.

"I can't do it," whispered Gabriella.

"You've come this close," whispered Troy.

Gabriella nodded.

"Don't nod when your so close to someone's face," laughed Troy.

"Sorry," whispered Gabriella.

"Try again?" asked Troy,

"I think she's next door," said Lily.

"I think I hear Troy Bolton," said Taylor.

"Is it to late to close the gate?" asked Gabriella.

"Yes they would see whoever closed the gate. So ignore them and come here," whispered Troy, leaning in.

Their lips brushed against each other before moulding together for a few moments then they broke apart.

"That's how you do it," whispered Troy.

"I like it," whispered Gabriella bodily and then she kissed him again.

Their lips moulded together again as arms went round waists and necks. Gabriella heard a click her friends were taking photos and she pulled away.

She turned her head.

"Guys seriously?" she asked.

"We were thinking the same thing," said Jules nodding at Troy.

"Brie," whispered Troy.

Gabriella turned her head back to him and leaned in as he did.

"Go out with me," he whispered.

"Exclusively?" asked Gabriella in a whisper.

Troy nodded.

"Ow I see what you mean about nodding," she giggled.

"So," he whispered.

"Yes," she whispered.

"I guess I have a girlfriend," said Troy.

"Guess I have a boyfriend," whispered Gabriella.

"Most defiantly," said Troy, kissing her.

"Guys could you give me and my boyfriend some time alone?" asked Gabriella, turning to her friends.

Her friends mouths dropped open and they nodded and left.

"Oh god did you see there faces?" asked Troy, leading Gabriella to a sun lounger.

Gabriella nodded and giggled while Troy plopped down in the chair and pulled Gabriella down with him.

"Hey a little warning," laughed Gabriella, snuggling up to him.

"Sorry babe," smiled Troy.

"Hmm babe I think it," smiled Gabriella.

"Really," said Troy, leaning in to kiss her again.

The new couple spent the day laughing, talking and kissing.

But that is the story of how Gabriella Montez now Bolton got her first and last first kiss.

The End.

Review Please.

Gabriella Somerfield.


End file.
